The present disclosure relates to authenticating a client application command port connection utilizing a dual-port, two-phase security authentication mechanism.
Distributed shared-disk database cluster technologies exist that allow multiple servers to appear as a single database, which helps reduce deployment cost and complexity. These servers utilize different types of connections and corresponding ports to communicate with clients. For example, servers may include management ports to support a management port connection and command ports to support a command port connection. The management port connection may be a socket based protocol and the command port connection may be an RDMA (remote direct memory access) connection utilizing a technology such as uDAPL (user Direct Access Programming Library). In one embodiment, the management ports and command ports accept command requests from an application executing on a client. In this embodiment, the management ports may allow structure allocation and deletion and the command ports are utilized to transmit/receive data requests against the structure.